Tekashi 6ix9ine
Daniel Hernandez (May 8th, 1996 - ) known professionally as 6ix9ine (pronounced "six nine") or Tekashi, is an American rapper, singer, songwriter, and media personality. His musical career has been marked by an aggressive style of rapping, while his controversial public persona is characterized by his distinctive rainbow-themed look, tattoos, public feuds with fellow celebrities, and legal issues. He is also well known for his over usage of the word "n*gga". Born and raised in Brooklyn, Hernandez first became widely known in 2017, after releasing his debut single "Gummo". The song became a national hit, reaching number 12 on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_Hot_100 Billboard Hot 100], and enjoyed further commercial success after gaining platinum certification in the United States. He went on to release the mix-tape Day69 a year later, which contained three additional singles to also chart on the Hot 100, while the mix-tape itself debuted at number four on the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Billboard_200 Billboard 200] album chart. A few months later, his single "Fefe" featuring fellow rapper Nicki Minaj and Murda Beatz, peaked at number three on the Hot 100 and acted as the lead single for his debut album, Dummy Boy (2018). Despite generally negative critical reception, the album debuted at number two on the Billboard 200. Hernandez's outspoken public persona and legal issues have received significant media attention. He has been a frequent source of controversy for his conduct on social media and feuds with other celebrities. In 2015, he pleaded guilty to a felony count of use of a child in a sexual performance, and was sentenced to four years' probation and 1000 hours of community service. In 2018, he was arrested on racketeering, weapons, and drugs charges, for which he pleaded guilty in 2019, and is facing a possible 47-year prison sentence. He is allegedly part of "a violent sect of the Bloods" known as the Nine Trey Gangsters. He was held at the Metropolitan Detention Center in Brooklyn under general population before being moved to another facility due to security reasons, as Hernandez had multiple altercations with fellow prisoners, including those belonging to the Crips street gang. History Early Life Daniel Hernandez was born on May 8, 1996 in Bushwick, a working-class neighborhood located in the Brooklyn district of New York City. His mother, Natividad Perez-Hernandez is Mexican originally from Atlixco in the state of Puebla whereas his father was Puerto Rican. His mother came to U.S. in 1988 to seek a better life and opportunity and is also diabetic while his father left when he was in the 3rd grade. Hernandez is fluent in Spanish and has sung in Spanish in the 2018 songs "Bebe" and "Mala". In 2010, when he was 14, his stepfather was shot and killed from the view of his house. Until said age, Hernandez was raised by his older brother Oscar. Hernandez suffers from depression and PTSD (Posttraumatic stress disorder) ever since his stepfather's murder. He also suffers from asthma. He was eventually expelled from school in eighth grade for bad behavior due to being emotionally disturbed his father's death and instead of returning from school, he worked as a busboy to help his mother financially. Hernandez dealt with drugs in order to access, including cannabis and heroin sales on the streets while working at a local Brooklyn bodega. Eventually, he was arrested and sentenced to a prison in Rikers Island, where he began to ally himself with "violent sect of the Bloods" known as the Nine Trey Gangsters. Career After Hernandez developed a rap career in 2014 on the audio distribution platform SoundCloud, under name "Tekashi 6ix9ine" or just simply 6ix9ine (pronounced "six nine"), he released several songs, including "Scumlife", "Yokai" and "Hellsing Station" and released music videos for these aforementioned tracks, which includes anime clips as visuals. These music videos were released by Slovakian record label FCK THEM. Daniel "Tekashi" Herandez became popular, or in this case, infamous for his over-the-top appearance, such as rainbow-colored hair, excessive tattoos on his face and body respectively, and rainbow-plated grills. One of his face tattoos was based of Jigsaw's puppet Billy from the Saw horror film franchise. "GUMMO" and Other Songs After being featured on the song "Poles1469" by fellow rapper Michael Lamar White, better known as "Trippie Redd", Hernandez released his debute single "Gummo" was released on November 10, 2017 and he started getting more recognition afterwards. The song was a commercial success despite its lyrics, where he shouts the word "n*gga" 24 times. His other lyrics consisted of him talking sex, guns, drugs and robbing, and Hernandez later released "Kooda" and "Keke" featuring New Jerey, which were both commercial successes, charting at the US Billboard Hot 100. Criminal charges Tekashi 6ix9ine's most notorious/infamous criminal charge was the child sex charge from 2015, in which he had physical contact with a 13-year old girl. Hernandez distributed three videos that are described in his criminal complaint: in the first, "the young girl performs oral sex on the separately charged defendant Taquan Anderson, while the defendant, Daniel Hernandez, stands behind the child making a thrusting motion with his pelvis and smacking her on her buttocks. The child is nude in the video." The other videos show the child on Hernandez's lap while Anderson gropes her breasts, and later sitting naked across the laps of the latter and Hernandez. On July 12, 2018, Hernandez was arrested in New York for an outstanding warrant, in which he allegedly choked a 16-year old at a Galleria mall in Houston, Texas in January 2018. Quotes Gallery Images Nine_Trey_Gangsters.jpg|The Nine Trey Gangsters, the criminal gang 6ix9ine is supposedly affiliated with. 9-6ix9ine.w330.h330.jpg|Picture of 6ix9ine with straight rainbow-colored hair. Videos Top 10 Reasons Tekashi 6ix9ine Is Hated The Criminal History of 6ix9ine Trivia *Hernandez cites Tupac Shakur and The Notorious B.I.G. as his biggest inspirations, as well as rappers DMX, ZillaKami and 50 Cent. *Hernandez has the number 69 tattooed over his body 200 times. Category:Living Villains Category:Modern Villains Category:Male Category:Perverts Category:Jerks Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Abusers Category:Affably Evil Category:Necessary Evil Category:Young villains Category:Important Category:Rapists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Artistic Category:Internet Related Pages Category:On & Off Villains Category:Surprise Villains Category:Liars Category:Incriminator Category:Hypocrites Category:Thugs Category:Xenophobes Category:Bully Category:Arrogant Category:Misopedists Category:Conspirators Category:Remorseful Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Sex scandals Category:Tragic Category:Scapegoat Category:Grey Zone Category:Egotist Category:Mentally Ill Category:Drug Dealers Category:Redeemed Category:Imprisoned Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Misogynists Category:Internet Memes Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Extortionists